a gundam wedding
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: there really ain't a summery your just have to read and find out.


  
A GUNDAMWING WEDDING  
  
Discliamer- Ok i don't own gundamwing yet anyways. ( ) authors comment. And i don't own the song this i promise you either n-sync does.  
  
It had been the other night when heero had proposed to her. To her it was the most buituful thing ever.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was candle light dinner for two. Heero had brought relena here but relena had no idea why.(yea right) Next thing relena knew heero was down on one knee his exact words were relena peacecraft I love you with all my heart and I could not ask for more except your love will you marry me. Now of course she said yes.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
All the girls were in the living room picking somethings out for the wedding (an-Now i really don't no how wedding work. so it might be a little differnt.) And the guys were in there with them they were watching a football game.   
  
"Ok so what do you guys think about this one".  
  
"Ehhhh relena its purple". Hilde said.   
  
"Ya so".   
  
"Why don't we ask they guys" dorothy suggest.   
  
"ok" relena said. "Heys guys what do you all think about this dress" The girls asked.   
  
Dou was the first one to speak. "Its purple."   
  
"Man you and hilde are the same" relena replied.  
  
"i think it looks nice" quarte said. this caused everyone except relena to look at him.   
"what" everyone except relena said at the same time.  
  
"Come on guys be honest". "  
  
Ok its nice unless you want to be like the purple tullietibbie". Quarte said again.   
  
All the guys nodded there head in agreement.   
  
"Fine". relena said then went to look for somemore dresses. They finelly found a dress. The guys decided to go out for a little while.  
  
"It look nice." duo said.   
  
"What i didn't want to hurt her feelings" quarte said.   
  
"I think it would be better to hurt her feelings then let her wear that dress" heero said.   
  
"Hey lets stop here and get something eat" trowa said.   
  
"Anyways what do we got to do next" duo ask   
  
"pick some stuff up for relena." heero said  
  
2months later(boys does time fly.)  
  
Heero had to have five bestman to stop the aguring between all of the gundam pilots   
So relena had 5 brides maid. Her brides maid were hilde, Noin, Dorothy, Cathrine,and sally po and there dress were blue and sleeveless. Relena's wedding dress was white and had flowers across the bottem.   
  
"Now heero and relena have made there own vows so will you say your vows first heero" the minster said.   
  
"Relena i love you with all my heart and will protect for ever as long as i'm alive" Heero said and then slipped the ring on her finger.   
  
"Heero from the first moment i saw you i new i loved you and I would follow you till the ends of the earth" and after relena was down she slipped the ring on heeros finger.  
  
LATER AT THE RECPTION   
  
They were cutting the cake heero smashed the cake in relenas face. And relena smashed the cake in heeros face and said justice is served trying to sound like wufei. It was time for the first dance  
  
This i promise you: By n-sync  
~*~*~*~*~  
When the vision around you   
bring tears to your eyes   
And all that sorround you   
are secrets and lies   
I'll be your strenght  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when its gone   
The one you should call   
Was standing here all along  
  
CHORUS  
And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right were you belong.  
'Til the day my life is thourgh   
This i promise youThis i promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
In life time before  
And i promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word   
I give you my heart   
This is a battle we won  
And with this vow   
Forever has now begun  
  
CHORUS  
Just close your eyes   
Each lovin' day   
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Till this day my life is through   
This i promise you  
This i promise you  
  
Over and over i fall  
When i hear you call  
Without you in my life, Baby  
I just wouldn't be livin' at all  
  
CHORUS  
And i will take you in my arms  
.And hold you right were you belong  
'Till the day my life is through  
This i promise you, Baby  
  
Just close your eyes   
Each lovin' day   
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word i say is true  
This i promise you  
Every word i say is true  
This i promise you  
I promise.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I love you forever heero  
I will love you forever to relena.  
  
And so ends ends the song as every starts daneing with the couple.  
  
So what you thing i really don't no ow weddings go but i realy wanted to do this fic so there  
Review or its a hanson cd for you  
C-YA  



End file.
